Aún sin los puntos
by CriXar
Summary: Marinette descubre la identidad secreta de Cat Noir durante un ataque akuma y Adrien le pide que guarde el secreto. ¿Cambia esto las cosas para ella?
1. Chapter 1

-En serio que a veces no sé cómo me elegiste, ¿sabes?- preguntó Marinette a Tikki sentada en su cama intentando concentrarse en leer su recién recuperado libro de historia.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó su kwami.

-Ser superhéroe es tan difícil, y lo es aún más cuando tu mejor amiga no se toma un descanso de tratar de descubrir tu identidad secreta y tu compañero de lucha contra el mal está decidido a conquistarte.- explicó Marinette rodando sus ojos.

-Jajaja. No te preocupes, creo que tienes el potencial para salir adelante.- respondió su compañera con una sonrisa.

-¡Marinette!- llamó la madre de la chica antes de abrir la puerta. Tikki apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarse detrás de Marinette.- Querida, ¿podrías traer el pedido de azúcar de tu padre? La panadería está más que llena hoy y tú padre y yo no podemos dejarla.

-Claro.- respondió ella dejando su libro a un lado. Su madre sonrió y regresó al establecimiento.

-¡Voy contigo!-ofreció Tikki regresando a levitar frente a ella.

-Descuida. Puedo ir sola.- aseguró Marinette con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿y si hay problemas?

-Por favor, ¿qué puede pasar en diez minutos?- preguntó la chica entre risas.

En poco menos de ese tiempo, Marinette ya se encontraba de vuelta a la panadería. Con un saco de azúcar en sus manos caminaba sin mucha prisa cuando una silueta negra pasó rápidamente sobre ella. Al levantar su mirada pudo reconocer a Cat Noir, corriendo tras el villano del día.

-¿Acaso Tikki es psíquica?- se preguntó a sí misma antes de apresurar el paso. Se adentró a un callejón para acortar camino cuando un autobús fuera de control por el caos de la ciudad se acercó peligrosamente a ella

Lo esquivó apenas, pero el vehículo le cerró el paso, dejándola atrapada en su atajo. Marinette buscó desesperada una salida. Tenía que regresar con Tikki para detener a la akuma.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuchó preguntar a alguien. Desde el techo de uno de los edificios, Cat Noir saltó hasta donde se encontraba ella. Marinette quedó petrificada. Nunca antes se había encontrado con el superhéroe mientras lucia su identidad secreta.

La situación no era muy distinta para él. Reconoció de inmediato a su compañera de clases e intentaba no ser descubierto. Liberando su poder de "Cataclismo" hizo polvo el autobus, dejando el camino libre.

-G-Gracias.- dijo ella. Cat Noir respondió con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró rápido de su rostro al ver al maleante aparecer justo detrás de ella.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó tirando de su muñeca y comenzando a correr.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella algo tensa. Comenzaban a alejarse de su casa.

-A buscar un lugar seguro.- respondió él.- No puedo liberar a ese sujeto sin mi Lady.- dijo, causando una pequeña sonrisa en ella al notar que aún sin tenerla al rededor, se refería a ella con afecto.- Debemos esperar a que llegue.

Un par de cuadras adelante encontraron una vieja bodega abandonada y él indicó que entraran. Afuera, el villano los perdió de vista, pero eso no lo detuvo de proseguir con su caos en el resto de la ciudad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el héroe a la chica con ambas manos en lo hombros de esta.

-Sí, ¿y tú?- respondió ella.

-Estoy bien.- dijo el aliviado de verla a salvo, mas un pitido en su anillo le alertó del estado de su transformación.- Pero no creo que lo esté por mucho.- agregó nervioso buscando un lugar para ocultarse.

No podía permitir que Marinette lo viera transformarse, pero no había ni una sola opción de escondite en la enorme bodega.

-¿Que sucece?- preguntó ella intentando disimular. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por pasar.

-Verás,- dijo él buscando desesperadamente con la mirada algún escondite.- cuando utilizo un gran poder como el que me ayudó a destruir ese autobus, la energía que alimenta mi anillo se agota.

Apenas terminó de decir esto cuando los rayos de energía de color verde rodearon su cuerpo, haciendo desaparecer su traje ante la impactada mirada de la muchacha.

-¡¿Adrien?!- Allí, frente a ella, el chico al que pertenecía su corazón la miraba con temor. Plagg se dejó caer en el suelo, agotado.

-Marinette, por favor. Tienes que guardar este secreto.- le rogó.- Nadie puede saber quien soy o quien esté cerca de mi podría verse en peligro. Hay una persona realmente mala allá afuera,- dijo refiriéndose a Hawk Moth.- y si pone sus manos sobre mi anillo o los pendientes de Ladybug, habrá problemas.

-T-Tú no te preocupes.- balbuceó ella aún boquiabierta.- Nadie lo sabrá.- Adrien sonrió aliviado.

Tras tomar a su kwami, ambos se asomaron a la puerta del lugar. Afuera el caos aún reinaba y no habían señales de la superheroína.

-¿Donde estás, mi Lady?- murmuró Adrien. Marinette se sonrojó. Aquel apodo ya sería lo mismo desde ahora.

Con cautela salieron, asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Plagg se quejaba de su falta de energía y la chica no dejaba de pensar que tenía que alejarse de los dos para hacer su trabajo.

-Debo conseguirle algo de comida a mi amigo para que recobre su energía y podamos volver a patearle el trasero a ese sujeto.- dijo Adrien.- Regresa a casa, y por favor ten cuidado.- agregó seriamente.

-No te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme yo sola.- dijo con algo más de confianza.

-Jamás dudé que fueras valiente.- dijo él con una sonrisa.- Anda, te veré mañana en la escuela.

-Buena suerte.- dijo ella antes de que los dos comenzaran a correr en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó su madre al verla entrar a la panadería.- Oh, hija, escuché que habían problemas en la ciudad y tú padre y yo nos preocupamos mucho.

-Estoy bien, mamá.- respondió ella abrazándola antes de correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la señora Cheng extrañada.

-Yo... ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Arriba, Tikki la esperaba de brazos cruzados. Marinette sonrió apenada al verla.

-Escucha, antes de que digas algo, tenías razón, ¿sí?- dijo la chica con rapidez.- Pero ahora debemos correr. Cat Noir se ha quedado sin energía.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó su kwami.

-Es una larga historia...

 ** _¡¿Por qué no puedo parar de escribir sobre estos dos?!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Con sus energías renovadas, Cat Noir se encontraba de vuelta en la acción. Ahora llevaba una pareja pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el villano.

-¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta, muchachos?- escucharon ambos decir a Ladybug. Al voltear los dos, la chica aprovechó para tomar con ayuda de su yoyo el objeto que retenía a la akuma.

En tan solo unos minutos, el caos y la destrucción fueron reparados por los poderes de la heroína, al igual que la víctima de Hawk Moth.

-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamó el dúo chocando sus puños. Ladybug miró a los ojos a su compañero y sonrió.

-¿Sucede algo, mi Lady?- preguntó él, completamente enamorado de su expresión.

-No, nada. Es solo que... hiciste un buen trabajo.- respondió ella. Le era imposible ver las cosas igual ahora, pero no podía decírselo.- Lamento no haber venido antes para ayudarte. Estaba en medio de algo y no sabía como irme.

-No te preocupes.- dijo el chico tomando su mano y besándola con ternura.- Sabes que no hay nada contra lo que no pueda por mi cuenta.

Ladybug se sonrojó, cosa que causó una gran sonrisa en su colega, antes de irse de allí.

Algunos días más tarde otra akuma causó problemas tan solo unos minutos antes de que los héroes entraran a sus clases, lo que los retrasó un poco. Marinette se la arregló para llegar a tiempo y colarse a su escritorio antes de que profesora lo notara.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Alya en un susurro.

-Tuve una... emergencia de moda.- justificó con una sonrisa. Cerca de diez minutos más tarde, ambas volvieron a ver la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Adrien miró en ambas direcciones antes de tomar su asiento, no sin antes voltear a ver hacia Marinette. Esta le guiñó un ojo en señal de que sabía a que debió su retraso y él sonrió aliviado. Ahora tenía alguien en quien confiar y que cuidara su espalda fuera del trabajo de héroe.

Al salir de la clase, Marinette se acercó a él y tiró de su brazo.

-¡Hey!- le llamó.- Ten, estas son las notas que tomamos en la clase antes de que llegaras.- le dijo entregándole algunos de los apuntes que tomó.

-¡Gracias!- dijo él con una sonrisa tomando los papeles.- Cielos, este período de biología es complicado. ¿Cómo pudiste resumir la clase?

-No es tan difícil si llegas a la clases a tiempo.- bromeó ella. Adrien rió.

-O si se es tan listo como tú.- agregó. Marinette lo miró algo sorprendida y le dedicó una sonrisa.- En serio, gracias por ayudarme con la clase.- agregó él para salir un poco del incómodo ambiente.

-Gracias a tí por salvarme hace unos días.

-Tan solo es mi deber.- respondió el con una reverencia, cuando algunas patrullas de policía pasaron frente a ellos.- Y hablando del tema...

-Ve, te necesitan.- dijo ella colocando una mano en su hombro. Adrien la miró agradecido y corrió a transformarse, seguido de la enamorada mirada de su compañera de clases.

-Te recuerdo que es tú deber también.- exclamó Tikki desde su cartera.

-¡Oh, cierto!- dijo Marinette antes de echar a correr.

Tras concluir con su trabajo, Cat Noir se acercó coquetamente como siempre hacia su colega una vez que esta dejó ir a la mariposa sana.

-Un asombroso desempeño como siempre, mi Lady.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Tú tampoco estuviste tan mal.- respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo. Cat Noir quiso agregar algo más, pero su anillo le alertó que le faltaban tan solo unos minutos para volver a la normalidad. Con una traviesa sonrisa, echó a correr antes de ser descubierto.

Ladybug rió al ver aquello y colocó su mano en su mentón mientras una loca idea venía a su cabeza. Aún faltaba un poco más para que su traje Ladybug desapareciera y había algo había pensado hacer un par de veces de que descubrió la identidad secreta de Cat Noir.

Con ayuda de su yoyo, ascendió hacia los tejados de los edificios y saltó de techo en techo hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación del chico y sentarse en la baranda de esta. La noche comenzaba a caer y las estrellas que aparecían crearían la atmósfera perfecta.

Adentro, Adrien se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo uno de sus libros cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en el cristal. Al voltear su rostro se iluminó al ver a la superheroína.

-¡Ladybug!- exclamó al abrir la ventana y acercarse a ella.- Vaya sorpresa. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Pues...- Realmente no había pensado en una buena excusa para acercarse allí, así que tan solo pudo pensar en una cosa.- S-Soy una gran admiradora tuya.

-¿Admiradora?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-Sí. Eres un gran modelo, ¿sabes?- Adrien miró hacia abajo, sonrojado.

-Gracias. Yo soy un gran admirador tuyo también.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella acercándose a él. Con las mejillas tan rojas como el traje de la chica, él asintió con su cabeza.

-Me gusta tu forma de luchas... y creo que eres m-muy bonita.- agregó.

-Vaya, gracias.- respondió ella acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. De repente sus pendientes comenzaron a alertar de su falta de energía.- Oh, no. Debo irme.

-¡Espera!- le detuvo él.- En serio me gustó verte.- dijo con una sonrisa. La muchacha sonrió también y se acercó a él para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-A mí también me gustó verte.- dijo antes de partir. Adrien quedó más que encantado con aquel gesto y quedó inmóvil junto a su ventana por algunos segundos.

Marinette regresó feliz a casa. Se dejó caer en su cama con Tikki a su lado.

-Eso fue increíble...- dijo con voz soñadora.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.- dijo la kwami.

-Tampoco yo.- chilló Marinette.

-Sabes que técnicamente eso contó como un beso de Ladybug, ¿verdad? Él jamás sabrá que fuiste tú.

-Yo lo sé.- dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención. Y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

 ** _Falta tan poco para poder ver esta grandiosa serie en inglés... :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Marinette!- llamó Adrien a la chica al verla al día siguiente en la escuela.

-Parece que tu nuevo amigo te busca.- le susurró Alya.- ¿Desde cuando son ustedes tan unidos?- agregó con una sonrisa. Matinette se encogió de hombros con una inocente expresión.

-No lo sé.- respondió antes de acercarse al muchacho.

-Cielos, te busqué toda la mañana. Anoche sucedió algo increíble y en serio necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien. Y tú eres la única en la que puedo confiar para contarlo.

"La única". Esa expresión se quedó por unos momentos en la mente de la chica mientras caminaban hacia un espacio alejado de a gente.

-Aún no puedo creer que pasó.- exclamó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué sucedió que te tiene tan animado?- preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa. Sabía a la perfección lo que lo tenía así, pero ver la emoción que le había causado lo que hizo la noche anterior era algo que la hacía feliz.

-Ladybug...- comenzó con un suspiro.- Ella vino a noche a mi ventana. Dijo que era una gran admiradora mía.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Solo hablamos unos momentos antes de que ella tuviera que irse antes de que despareciera su transformación, pero antes de eso...

-¿Qué pasó?- insistió Marinette fingiendo intriga.

-Ella me... besó.- dijo finalmente con su mente en otro lugar.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba...- dijo la chica rodando sus ojos al recordar el momento.- Ella en serio parece gustare.

-Claro que sí. ¡Es la mujer perfecta! Es lista, es valiente y muy hermosa.

Marinette se lo pensó un memento.

-¿Lista, valiente y hermosa?- repitió.- Te referiste de esa forma hacia mí antes.- le recordó. Adrien la miró nervioso. Tenía razón.

-Yo... creo que sí.

-¿Me convierte eso en la mujer perfecta también?- preguntó ella antes de morderse la lengua. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Él se encontraba ahora en una situación algo difícil. En efecto, aquellas palabras les había encontrado adecuadas en su momento para referirse a ella, pero nunca pensó que eran las mismas que identificaba con Ladybug.

-Supongo que sí lo eres.- respondió finalmente con una sonrisa. Marinette sonrió de vuelta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aunque para sus adentro se sentía algo mal de escuchar aquello.

Aunque Ladybug y ella eran la misma personas, la manera en la que Adrien se refería a la primera le hacía pensar que si en algún punto él descubría quien era, se desilusionaría bastante.

-¿Y tú qué me dices?- preguntó él.- ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

-¿Y-Yo? Bueno...- "Sí, eres tú." pensó ella. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento.- No lo sé...

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?- dijo él entre risas.- ¡Es simple! Cuando ves a esa persona que tanto quieres... vaya. ¡Sientes que estás en otro mundo!- Marinette lo miró interesada en lo que decía.- Solo quieres estar con ella y abrazarla. Tenerla contigo todo el tiempo. Poder contarle tus secretos y conocer lo suyos.

-Conocer sus secretos...- repitió Marinette en voz baja. Irónico comentario para la situación que se le había presentado.- ¿Todo eso es lo que sientes por Ladybug?

-Eso y más.- aseguró el con una soñadora mirada.

-¿Y qué pasaría si, no lo sé, ella fuera en realidad solo una chica normal?

-Pues, supongo que lo es. Es decir, no creo que sea una bella heroína todo el tiempo.

-¿Y quién crees que sea tras su máscara?

-Una bella chica.- respondió él con su mirada perdida en algún punto. Marinette sonrió.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero creo que se acercan problemas.- le murmuró Tikki a la chica desde su cartera.

-Eh, escucha, tengo que irme.- dijo Marinette.- Yo, eh, espero que tengas suerte la próxima vez que veas a Ladybug...

-¡Gracias! Nos vemos.- respondió él. Una vez que a muchacha se retiró, Adrien quedó pensativo. Nunca se había cuestionado las similitudes entre su nueva amiga y la heroína. En cuanto a su físico eran increíblemente similares, y ahora que conocía a Marinette sabía que tenían varias características de su personalidad en común. La única diferencia que parecía haber entre ambas era que una rechazaba sus coqueteos mientras que la otra estaba siempre dispuesta a escucharlo.

Algunos ruidos extraños provenientes desde el centro de la ciudad y su avistamiento de Ladybug corriendo hacia esta le indicó que habían problemas. Sus locas ideas tendrían que esperar.

 _ **Un cap más...**_


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamaron les héroes chocando sus puños al terminar su trabajo. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa a su compañero, Ladybug se disponía a irse cuando este tiró de su brazo.

-Espera, por favor.- dijo una vez que ella volteó a verlo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

-Yo... quiero hablar contigo.- respondió este indicando que se dirigieran a otro lugar. Ella asintió y lo siguió a unas cuantas calles de allí.

-¿Qué sucede, compañero?- preguntó ella una vez que tomaran asiento en el tejado de un edificio abandonado.

-Escucha,- comenzó tomando sus manos entre la suyas.- Yo... sé que a veces puedo parecerte molesto, bromista o incluso un tonto, ya sabes, con eso de coquetear contigo todo el tiempo.

-¿Coqueteas conmigo? ¿En serio? Nunca lo había notado.- dijo ella entre risas. Cat sonrió, pero su expresión de seriedad volvió a su rostro en un momento.

-Solo quiero que sepas que... no es tanto un juego.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi Lady, yo... te amo.- dijo finalmente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par.

-No, no. No digas eso.- dijo soltando sus manos y comenzando a alejarse de él.

-Pero es cierto.- continuó él.- Tú... eres maravillosa. Eres lista, eres fuerte, eres valiente. ¡Puedes hacer tantas cosas! Eres...

-... ¿la mujer perfecta?- agregó Ladybug. Él la miró sorprendido

-Exacto...- dijo.- ¿Cómo lo...?

-Es complicado.- interrumpió ella desviando su mirada.

-Podrías explicármelo.- propuso él tomando su mano de nuevo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con timidez.

-No sé si lo entiendas.- dijo mirando hacia abajo.- Ni si quiera sé si entiendes lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Me amas? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no conoces?- respondió ella mientras una lágrima se le escapaba entre su mejilla. Cat notó esto de inmediato y se acercó más hacia ella, deslizando su dedo por su rostro para retirarla.

-Mi Lady...

-Si tu supieras quien soy, quien realmente soy, no dirías eso.- aseguró ella.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?- preguntó él.

-Solo lo sé...

-No te creo.- respondió Cat Noir.- Pruébame. Te demostraré que te quiero aún sin tu traje de Ladybug.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que la enamoraron antes de conocer su alter ego. Se acercó hacia él hasta que su rostro quedara a unos pocos centímetros del suyo y deslizó sus dedos por su cabello rubio. La mejillas de Cat se tornaron carmesí.

-¿Quieres que te pruebe?- le preguntó en un susurro. Sin poder mediar palabra, el chico asintió lentamente. Ladybug respiró profundamente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a inclinarse a su altura. Sus labios se encontraron tan solo un segundo después. Ambos chicos cerraron sus ojos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Cat Noir rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. De pronto escuchó un ligero pitido y abrió sus ojos. De inmediato vió como el último punto en los pendientes de la chica parpadeaba. Mas al ver que ella no planeaba hacer nada al respecto, tan solo volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se concentró en el beso.

Ladybug acariciaba sus mejillas con sus dedos mientras guiaba sus manos hacia su cuello. En ese momento su transformación desapareció. Cat sintió como un par de manos desnudas se deslizaban hacia su nuca, enredándose en su cabello.

Marinette profundizó el beso. No estaba segura si recibiría otro de él una vez que supiera quién era en realidad, así que quería asegurarse de que al menos valiera la pena todo ese asunto.

Finalmente comenzó a alejarse de él. Cat intentó inclinarse más hacia ella para no romper el beso, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver a una sonrojada Marinette frente a él, con la mirada fija en algún punto en el suelo.

-Marinette...- susurró. Al escuchar su nombre, la chica se apartó de él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Cat no comprendía por que su timidez.

-Ya lo sabes. ¿Estás feliz, Adrien?- preguntó ella, escuchándose su voz más y más quebradiza con cada palabra.- Soy solo yo.

-Marinette... mi Lady...- dijo él acercándose. La chica cubrió su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas cuando sintió un par de brazos que la rodearon. Cat acercó su rostro al suyo y besó su cabello.

Marinette retiró sus manos de su rostro y lo miró, momento en el que Cat comenzó a plantar varios besos en su mejilla, en su naríz, en su mentón y en su frente. Las lágrimas de Marinette pasaron de ser de tristeza a ser de felicidad mientras comenzaba a reir.

-Cat...- dijo, siendo interrumpida por un rápido beso en sus labios.- Adrien...- llamó de nuevo, haciéndolo parar.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Beso a mi preciosa Ladybug.- respondió con una gran sonrisa, acercándola más hacia él.- Beso a mi preciosa Marinette.- Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas a más no poder.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- preguntó él.

-No lo sé.- dijo ella.- Realmente no lo sé.

-Hay otra cosa que no comprendo. Yo estaba... no, ESTOY locamente enamorado de tí.- comenzó, obteniendo una risilla de Marinette.- Cada vez que nos veíamos para luchar contra el mal, intenté que me notaras. Que te sintieras de la misma forma. ¿Por qué solo me aceptaste hasta que supiste que era Adrien? ¿No te gustaba solo como Cat Noir?

-¡No, no es eso!- aseguró ella.- Cat Noir es un gran compañero. Siempre estuvo a mi lado y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí.- agregó acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Entonces por qué Ladybug nunca correspondió sus sentimientos?- preguntó él, comenzado a darse cuenta de lo tontos que se escuchaban hablando de ellos mismos en tercera persona.

-Bueno, sucede que a Marinette, pues... le gusta alguien más...- respondió ella nerviosa.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Quién?- preguntó él a la defensiva. Marinette notó esto y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, gatito. No creo que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que el chico que me gusta está abrazándome ahora y está completamente celoso de sí mismo.- rió ella. Cat se lo pensó tan solo unos segundos antes de que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas de nuevo.

-¿A Marinette le gusta Adrien? Es decir, ¿yo te gusto?- preguntó. Ella sintió tímidamente. Cat comenzó a reir. En ese momento su anillo soltó un pitido y su transformación desapareció.

Marinette sonrió al verlo como Adrien una vez más. Acercando su rostro hacia el suyo, enterró sus dedos entre su cabello y besó lentamente sus labios. Adrien cerró sus ojos y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Gatito...?- llamó ella en un susurro una vez que se separaron.

-¿Sí, mi Lady?- respondió él.

-Nuestros miraculous ya han perdido su efecto.

-Así es.- dijo Adrien.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a bajar de este techo?- preguntó ella mirando hacia abajo.

 ** _Y eso sería._**

 ** _Quería colocar la actualización ayer, pero no estuve la mayor parte del día en casa por andar celebrando. Así es, esta chica tiene oficialmente 18 años y la madurez de una niña de 8... estoy frita..._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_**


End file.
